


Diggle’s mission

by Sadfangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadfangirl/pseuds/Sadfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s always bothered me that the writers kept Diggle in the foundry in Season 3. But what if he was there for a reason. </p><p>Missing scene from 3x09.<br/>Dialogue only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diggle’s mission

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Arrow, I just borrow their characters for my writing experiments. 
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr as well 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sadfangirl05

“So what happened?”

“I have 12 hours to put my affairs in order and go to the meeting point.”

“Oliver, you don't need to do this”

“Yes I do John. It’s the only way to save Thea.”

“There has to be another way. Surely Felicity can get the video of Thea from Merlyn’s phone - then we just leave him to the League”.

“He’s thought of that, you know he has. This is a carefully orchestrated plan. Like the Undertaking, he’ll have backups.”

“Let me come with you then, have your six.”

“Nope. Not happening, you need to stay here.”

“Why not? You’ll need support.”

“John, I need you to stay here. I need to know you’re here, keeping her safe.”

“You want me to watch Thea?”

“No, Roy will do that for me. I need you to take care of Felicity, make sure she gets on with her life if I don’t come back.”

“Don’t talk like that man, of course you’ll come back.”

“Plus you have to be there for Sara, be her dad. Make sure she grows up with the most awesome dad in the world.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I want you to stay in the foundry. Don’t be going out onto the streets unless you have to. Stay with Felicity, make sure no-one hurts her.”

“Oliver….”

“No John. This is what I need you to promise me. Before the others get here. One last assignment - be Felicity’s bodyguard - for the rest of her life if need be.”

“She won’t like it.”

“She’ll won’t know. Because you won’t tell her. The only way I can face this is knowing that those I love are safe. Roy will watch over Thea and you’ll protect Felicity. Honour my promise, that we’d always protect her. Please.”

“Can I ask why?”

“You know why. She’s the best of us. She saved us both. She deserves a happy life, away from all of this.”

“Oliver, for someone as smart as you, you have no idea...”

“You think I don’t know. That I don’t wish every day that things could be different? That I don’t want what you have? I love my sister and have to do everything I can to save her, yet I can't stop thinking about staying here, finding a way back to Felicity. But if I stayed and Thea was hurt I could never come back from that.”

“OK”

“OK, are you sure?”

“For you man. This time. But on one condition.”

“Anything”

“You need to tell Felicity the truth before you go. You need to tell her that you love her and why you’re going. If you don’t, she’ll never be able to move on.”

“She knows how I feel about her”

“So telling her won’t be a problem then. But she needs to understand that this is about saving Thea.”

“How’d you get to be so wise?”

“Life is a good teacher.”

“I need to go. I’ll be back in an hour. Can you get Roy and Felicity here. I need to go and see Thea before I leave.”

“No worries, boss”

“You haven’t called me that in a long time, and as I don’t pay you anymore I don’t think I’m your boss.”

“As you just gave me my last assignment I think it’s appropriate.”

“Thanks John. For everything…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments feed my muse.


End file.
